xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Primordia
Primordia (原初の荒野, Gensho no Kōya lit. Primordial Wilderness) is the first region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is where Cross meets Elma. The region is surrounded by what seems to be a large body of ocean and also features large bodies of water and several tall rock formations. It is also the place where New Los Angeles crash lands after its Ark Ship, the White Whale, is downed by the alien faction pursuing it. Points of interest Landmarks * Arlent Bridge * East Gate Plain * Grieving Plains * Janpath Lake * Janpath North Plain * Lava Cavern * Normost Beast * Normost Cove * Roof Rock * Seaswept Ridge * Silent Marsh * Shadow Rise * Starfall Basin * Talon Rock Second Terrane * Talon Rock Summit * Tomb Robbers Ruins * West Gate Plain Areas * Biahno Grassland * Biahno Grassland BC * Biahno Lake * Biahno River * Biahno Steppes * Cliffside Beach * East Gate BC * Green Tunnel * Janpath East Plain * Janpath South Plain * La Mancha * Narwhal Rock * North Janpath BC * Riversource Cave * Roof Rock BC * Sayram Lake * Sayram Lake BC * Sayram Northeast Plain * Seaswept Base * Seaswept Rise * Shaded Beach BC * Shaded Hill BC * Sickle Rock Rise * South Janpath BC * South Janpath Plain * Stickstone Rise * Tallpach Peak * Unicorn Rock * West Janpath Plain Unexplored regions * Astonishing Cliff * Rock Cavern * Turtle Nest Superb view * Riversource-Rock Cliff Miranium Deposits‎ * FN Site 101 * FN Site 102 * FN Site 103 * FN Site 104 * FN Site 105 * FN Site 106 * FN Site 107 * FN Site 108 * FN Site 109 * FN Site 110 * FN Site 111 * FN Site 112 * FN Site 113 * FN Site 114 * FN Site 115 * FN Site 116 * FN Site 117 * FN Site 118 * FN Site 119 * FN Site 120 * FN Site 121 Enemies Minor Enemies * Ataraxia Oc-serv * Beach Forfex * Blind Adsecula * Blitz Simius * Blood Adsecula * Brass Femina Suid * Brass Suid * Bronze Cinicula * Bronze Femina Suid * Bronze Simius * Bush Grex * Copper Cinicula * Coral Forfex * Dark Adsecula * Docile Ovis * Domestic Armored Suid * Droll Saltat * Early Evello * Eternal Millesaur * Everlasting Millesaur * Fall Terebra * Fast Evello * Fighter Grex * Giant Grex * Grassland Ovis * Hard Armored Suid * Highland Lepyx * Huge Potamus * Hydro Forfex * Immortal Manda * Iron Femina Suid * Iron Simius * Iron Suid * Juvenile Simius * Lake Terebra * Lapis Scirpo * Little Aranea * Little Blatta * Little Femina Suid * Little Suid * Lord Xe-dom * Miniature Adsecula * Mira Progen * Mortal Adsecula * Nocto Blatta * Pastor Ovis * Pawn Pugilith * Pebble Blatta * Pillage Saltat * Pit Terebra * Plant Mortifole * Prone Major * Prone Typhoon * Pure Cinicula * Quick Evello * Rapid Evello * Rock Potamus * Rock Simius * Ruffian Grex * Sea Forfex * Shudder Simius * Silver Femina Suid * Silver Suid * Spear Puge * Steel Duoguill * Steel Femina Suid * Steel Suid * Stone Potamus * Sunlight Aprica * Tiny Apis * Tree Scirpo * Welkin Aquila * Welkin Levitath * Whirling Terebra * Wild Grex * Wood Lepyx * Young Grex * Young Cinicula * Young Simius Mission Exclusive Enemies * Broom Aquila * Sail Grex * Whim Duoguill Story Exclusive Enemy * Prone Ruffian Tyrants * Alien Warhead Langre * Biggaton, the Runaway Express * Durvin, the Perceptive * Hayreddin, the Territorial * Iron-fist Bruno * Luciel, the Eternal * Mesgen, the Opportune * Roderick the Galloper * Shatskiff, the Flasher * Silen the Astray * Steel Eckart * Tourteau, the Delectable * Volkampf, the Pursuer Bosses * Origin Blatta * Elder Grex * Glen'nar * Novice Grex NPCs * Connor * Monica * Myles * Nathan Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-06.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome10L-07.jpg Primordial Wilderness.png|Primordia Primordial Wilderness.jpg|Primordia, near New Los Angeles Primordial Wilderness coast.png|The coast of Primordia Primordial Wilderness sunset.jpg|Sunset over Primordia XCX.1.14.04.jpg|Running through Primordia XCX.1.14.10.jpg|New Los Angeles in the background of Primordia Img_field02_gen_02_(1).jpg|The Coast of the Primordia Img_field02_gen_03_(1).jpg|Plains in Primordia Img_field02_gen_04_(1).jpg|Cave Entrance in Primordia Primordial_Wilderness_sea.jpg|Primordia's sea, near New Los Angeles Elma Cross Lynlee Guin Tatsu exlporing Primordial Wilderness.jpg|The party exploring Primordia Xenobladexplay 18 cs1w1 590x.jpg|The rain causes the party to have lower accuracy of ranged attacks Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Primordia